


Climb back down from the floor

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: “求你了，daddy。”
只是说出这些单词就让Will感到一股热流在他的脊椎里涌动，蚀刻进他的皮肤。这些话从他嘴里说出来仍然显得很奇怪，又有点粗糙，就像那不是他自己说出的，至少现在还不是，但他渴望它们带来的那种安慰。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Climb back down from the floor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916514) by [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle). 



> 跟Like you never had wings有点关系，不过不看那部没关系

Hannibal的钢笔与纸面摩擦的声音让Will本就受损的大脑感到烦躁，就像磨钝的指甲滑过纤弱的皮肤。

“你还没结束吗？”Will问。

Hannibal忽视了他对于安静的需求，然后非常讲究地在一张商务名片的背面完成了他的笔记，收好了它以便他之后把它放进自己的名片夹。

Will躺在沙发上看着他。他感觉近来他自己不知怎么地在缩小，他一片片地飘零落下，就像燃尽的树在空中飞舞着的烧焦的碎片，到最后只剩下枯萎的空壳。

Will需要Hannibal去抓住那些碎片，保证有足够多的碎片能把他修复。他耐心地等待着，尽管房间里十分温暖但他还是不住地颤抖，试图摆脱他们在西弗吉尼亚看到的那些堆积着的尸体的画面，虽然那仅用了他们一个小时。

“求你了。”他沙哑地说，他再也不能忍受这一切了。

“你在祈求什么，Will？”

Hannibal没有抬头。他开始在他的记事本上书写，记下那些Will厌恶的名字和日期，因为他们会带走那些碎片，不停地占据着Hannibal的时间，而Will自私地想把它们占为己有。

“求你了，daddy。”

只是说出这些单词就让Will感到一股热流在他的脊椎里涌动，蚀刻进他的皮肤。这些话从他嘴里说出来仍然显得很奇怪，又有点粗糙，就像那不是他自己说出的，至少现在还不是，但他渴望它们带来的那种安慰。

“这也没那么难，不是吗？”Hannibal说，最终转向了Will。他嘴角勾起一抹笑容，半是友善半是自豪。这很美，就像剃刀般掠过Will裸露的皮肤，让他在对方面前暴露无遗，但这还不足以平静他迫切的渴求。

“你在向我渴求什么，Will？”

“我要——”Will开口，紧张地舔湿了他的嘴唇，因为想要开口要求他所想要的东西是那么困难。“我需要你帮我找到自我。”

他虚弱地喘息着，看着Hannibal向前，用那双强健的手有条不紊地卷起他衬衫的袖子，那双手把握着通向Will的理智的大门的钥匙。Hannibal坐下来，Will自觉地分开他的膝盖，低下身抬高他的臀部，就像Hannibal教他的那样。

Hannibal的手在他身上显得格外沉重，停留在他的项上和臀上，即使他现在就在他所需要的地方，但他体内翻滚着的热情使Will无法放松。Hannibal的手指沿着他臀部丰满的曲线画着圈，他试图让他自己沉浸在Hannibal平坦的呼吸之中，但是他的身体再次背叛了他，就像他的大脑一样。

“对，就像这样，”Hannibal温柔地说。

对于缺乏批准的犹豫在消退。

第一下掌掴让Will无法呼吸，这种强迫感搅乱了他，使他失去了平衡，但Hannibal没有给他喘息的时间，而是用他大而熟练的手将狂热的痛觉烙印进Will的皮肤。

一下下的打击杂乱无章地落在了Will的屁股上，这使他无法预料到他皮肤上的痛感。一阵剧烈的痛楚在他体内涌动，沿着他的脊椎盘旋而上，Will像秋风中残破的枯叶般颤抖，他一切的思绪都在Hannibal的关照下烟消云散，唯有感动。

Will向后摇动迎接那严酷的击打，让疼痛传遍他全身的每一个角落。他在沙发柔软的垫子里喘息着，无法抑制住因疼痛而发出的哀鸣声，那不断嵌入他胸口的重压让他不住地喘气，直到它最终以一种近乎将他毁灭的力量从他体内冲出。

“Daddy，求你了，”他急切地说，声音潮湿而动摇。“别停，天哪，求你了别停。”

“瞧瞧你，多棒的男孩啊。”Hannibal最终低声道。

那句平静的赞美带给了Will传遍全身的宽慰感，这是一种纯粹的感动，一阵阵不间断的欢愉让他意识到了自己有多硬，阴茎在Hannibal的东西间鼓胀起来，慢慢地浸湿了他裤子上的毛料。他整个身体为那修长的手指揉捏着他炽热的皮肤所带来的新的兴奋而震颤，它们的力度发到足够留下能让Will感受数日的淤青。

“更多，daddy,”他喘息着，“求你了，我需要——只是更多。求你了。”

“这是你想要的吗，Will？告诉我。”Hannibal说。

他话语中平淡的命令让Will毫不迟疑地弓起身子，膝盖分开，他用他的肢体语言去询问而不是用嘴，因为他无法确定如果他开口的话他嘴里会说出些什么。他屏息等待着Hannibal的触碰，剪短的指甲在沙发光滑的表面上刮擦着。

他还没有准备好迎接Hannibal的手指在他穴口处用力的掌掴，也没有准备好迎接对方圆钝的指尖擦过他的双球所带来的刺激。Will为了他小洞那里令人惊讶的亲密的刺痛哭了出来，在他的大脑做出反应之前他的身体已经本能地回避了这一切。

“这样的你很美，”Hannibal粗声道，他的嗓音沙哑，在兴奋的边缘徘徊。

“Daddy，这感觉好棒！”Will发出了呜呜的声音，手抓住他自己的头发，在Hannibal的膝盖间扭动，渴求着被满足。

“我知道，我知道了。”Hannibal用指尖抚慰着Will敏感灼痛的穴口，“Daddy难道不是一直都知道什么对你是最好的吗？”

“是的，”Will承认，他急促地喘息着，“我—我准备好了。”

“你现在准备好了？”Hannibal用几乎称得上好奇的声音低声问道。他的两根手指轻松地滑进Will的体内，以最准确的方法在他体内弯曲。Will因愉悦而喘息，为Hannibal如此轻易地玩弄着他的身体而窘迫不安，但他现在已经不在意了，而是不知羞耻地向后迎接他的入侵，试图让Hannibal更深地进入他的身体。

“我的好孩子。”Hannibal又滑进一根手指，用拇指轻抚着Will紧绷的穴口的边缘。“这让你兴奋了吗？为我准备你自己，来这里被操？”

Will颤抖着点了点头，在对方戏弄般的推挤下弓起了身。

“那么这是你想要的吗？被某些粗大的东西填满屁股，将你分开？”Hannibal进入地更深，他的关节粗暴地抵在Will刺痛的穴口。Will忍不住发出一声疼痛的哀鸣，心跳加速到Hannibal压在Will肩胛骨之间的手掌都能感受到它的跳动。“告诉daddy你想要什么。”

“进来，我需要你进来。”Will祈求道，声音非常肯定，渴求着被填满。“操我，daddy，求你了。”

“那取决于你。”

Will为那些落在他灼热的皮肤上重重的掌掴而尖叫，在Hannibal撤出后，他感到空虚，试图站起来。

“靠在阶梯上，分开腿。让我看见你的屁股。”

Will跨过那一小段距离然后毫无疑问地按照他被告知的做了，在命令和那些粗鲁的话语的刺激下，兴奋沿着他的脊骨盘旋而上。Hannibal操他的时候和他做其他一切事一样，热烈且完全集中。

润滑油被涂开的滑腻的声音萦绕在Will的耳畔，他能感觉到Hannibal就在他后面，只是看着他而没有触摸他。他呻吟着，手握拳抓住阶梯，想象着自己看上去是什么样子的，他屁股上的皮肤红肿而发热，滑腻的小洞颤抖着等待着被操。

“为daddy做个乖孩子。”Hannibal低声说，在Will的脖子上喷吐着这些话语。他完美地覆上Will的背，左手抚过Will抓在阶梯上的手。Will的整个身体都为了Hannibal的触碰而摇晃，Hannibal裤子上的织物粗糙地贴在他疼痛的屁股上。他感觉自己被占有，感受到了安全和真实。Hannibal光滑的手在他的体内引导着，以一次突入在Will的体内为自己腾出空间。

Will的身体在Hannibal的次次用力插入之下弯成了愉悦的弧度，屁股紧紧裹住他体内粗大的阴茎渴求着更多。他用他的身体和嘴去祈求，叫喊着更多，求你了，再用力些，daddy，更用力地操我，而Hannibal应允了他的祈求，以一种粗暴地方式操着Will，让他疼痛窒息。

“看看你是怎么为了我接纳这一切的，多棒啊。”Hannibal的嘴唇贴在Will脖颈和鼻子的皮肤上说出这些话语，他深深地吸气。“我甜蜜的男孩。”Hannibal用力地进入他，双球淫荡地拍击着Will的屁股，最终在一声平静地喘息中射了出来。他重重地咬在Will的肩膀上，力度大到足够咬破皮肤，他的臀部小幅度地推进Will以尽可能地延长自己的快感。

“Daddy，求你了，”Will不顾一切地恳求道，心跳加速，那种想射的感觉伴随着他体内的每一次插入从他身体里泄露出来，缓缓流过他的球体。

“为daddy射出来吧。”Hannibal低声说。

他再次覆上他刚刚制造出的印记，手紧紧握住Will潮湿的阴茎，他在几下粗暴的动作下射了出来，射进了Hannibal半松的手心里，余韵似乎无休止境，就好像时间不知为何突然融化重铸了一般。一切都淡去了，只剩下极致的愉悦，这会麻木他的大脑，将他的身体燃尽。他为了这种宽慰而哭泣，他吮吸着Hannibal为了平静他而塞入他口中的手指，感受着泪水的咸味与他自己的味道混合在一起。

“你想睡在这儿吗？”在Will最终安静下来向后倾斜靠在他身上后，Hannibal问。他穿上衣服，四处张望就好像在等待自己的下一个命令。

“就一个小时，”Will低声说。他已经精疲力尽了，摇晃着走向沙发然后被Hannibal直直抱住。“我还得回实验室。”

Will睡眼惺忪地看着Hannibal，当他用毯子紧紧地裹住他时他如释重负地笑了。他在Hannibal的钢笔与纸面平静的摩擦中进入了梦乡。

 

end


End file.
